narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sasuke Uchiha
QUESTIONS REGARDING TOPICS ALREADY IN THE TALK PAGE OR ITS ARCHIVES WILL BE REMOVED, ALONG WITH THE REPLIES TO IT Multiple Edits...Sorry Sorry about editing it multiple times in a row. Keep forgetting that pressing the enter key while writing a summary automatically publishes the article. Err, to get on topic of Sasuke...His Chidori sharp spear bisecting Madara should be in the ninjutsu section, not the Rinnegan section. We have his Six Paths chakra powered Chidori in the ninjutsu section after all. At the very least, both should be in the same section. I've made the appropriate changes, but Saiyaman reverted it.MJ (talk) 00:13, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Hebi Hakase...again I know that the proposal to list his nickname "Doctor Snake" (or however you want to translate it) was rejected a long time ago, but I just want to ask why exactly. Sure, it was used for only a short time but nevertheless, I think it should be listed. It's the same as "Konoha's Orange Hokage" in Naruto's infobox. If I am not mistaken, that was only used once by Naruto himself. If that is legit enough to be listed, why not this here too?Idontcareaboutmyname (talk) 15:39, February 2, 2014 (UTC) :Bump.Idontcareaboutmyname (talk) 10:41, February 3, 2014 (UTC) ::Bump...Idontcareaboutmyname (talk) 10:51, February 5, 2014 (UTC) :::I find the nickname to be rather silly and rather non all-encompasing of Sasuke's character, but whatever, for me, just get the correct nickname from the raw. Omnibender - Talk - 14:36, February 5, 2014 (UTC) ::::Someone already translated it. They said "snake expert" not doctor snake.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:40, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Well yeah, it all means the same, basically. And "silly" or not, he got called like that and again, if we have "Konoha's Orange Hokage", there is no reason to not have this too.Idontcareaboutmyname (talk) 16:21, February 5, 2014 (UTC) :The word "snake expert" is no different than saying Tobirama was the fastest shinobi. Naruto's moniker came from Kushina literally saying what does Konoha's Yellow Flash and the Red Hot Blooded Habanero make? One is not a moniker, the other is. Granted I don't think the infobox is appropriate for it but snake expert I'm sure shouldn't be there at all.--Cerez365™ (talk) 17:15, February 5, 2014 (UTC) ::I disagree. "Fastest shinobi" is more like a reference/description of Tobirama's abilities while a tile like "Konoha's Yellow Flash" is a clear moniker which was developed from Minato's signature ability. It's just like Danzo's "The Darkness of the Shinobi", it's a tile which is adjusted to his personality/actions. "Snake expert" is not different, it derived from Sasuke's knowledge about snakes, hence an ability that he showed and that was enough to move Itachi to call him like that. It's not like he said "man, you are an expert about snakes I see" or anything like that, he invented the name on the spot (like here), given the appropriate foundation.Idontcareaboutmyname (talk) 17:37, February 5, 2014 (UTC) :::Bump. Idontcareaboutmyname (talk) 11:53, February 9, 2014 (UTC) ::::Bump. Idontcareaboutmyname (talk) 11:27, February 10, 2014 (UTC) :::::Still bumping...Idontcareaboutmyname (talk) 16:42, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Dead Should it be alright to list him as deceased? He IS technically dead, since Karin can't sense him, even if it isn't a permanent thing. --Mandon (talk) 06:12, February 5, 2014 (UTC) :Chakra can't be sensed = dead, yes.--Elveonora (talk) 10:41, February 5, 2014 (UTC) ::By Salazar if only. Either way I guess he's dead, two people said they can't sense his chakra, and we at least got a picture of him laying down in a pool of failure blood. I say he's dead until proven otherwise. (Just a random comment: Anyone else find it hilarious that after all the crap that he has pulled so far, he always ends up getting owned in the most laughable way possible?)--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 15:04, February 5, 2014 (UTC) :::It's called plot, sadly.--Elveonora (talk) 15:10, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Being dead doesn't mean he'll stay dead, it just means he's dead as of right now. Didn't we do the same with Kakashi? --Mandon (talk) 17:49, February 5, 2014 (UTC) :Just to clarify it, chakra comes from the heart from what I remember, remember when Kabuto almost killed Naruto?? Everything was shutting down including his chakra as his heart started to slow down. So right now Naruto and Sasuke are both dead because both of their hearts stopped beating. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 01:14, February 6, 2014 (UTC) ::Hey everyone, I'm new to the wikia and the series and decided to start reading from chapter 663. Could someone please explain to me where it says that Sasuke is dead?--Cerez365™ (talk) 01:25, February 6, 2014 (UTC) If he was alive then Karin would be able to sense his chakra. When Kakashi died Naruto couldn't sense him either. Same situation. There's no evidence suggesting he's alive, so we should consider him dead until proven otherwise. --Mandon (talk) 03:14, February 6, 2014 (UTC) :If memory serves correctly. Karin couldn't sense Zetsu's chakra either and he wasn't dead. In a case like this, especially with a main character we should wait. I've neutralized the article by removing the status altogether. We need to organize ourselves and not run around like the other headless Naruto fans.--Cerez365™ (talk) 03:48, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Maybe Tobirama may revive him with that soul-transferring kinjutsu later, maybe that mysterious figure would revive him, maybe Karin would make it there to do something. But for now, neither Karin nor Tobirama could feel his chakra anymore, meaning Sasuke is dead. Madara died, and was listed deceased until his revival, so we really should put Sasuke deceased for now. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 03:50, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Zetsu isn't a human, Cerez, so that doesn't count. On the other hand, it's hard to use Madara as an argument as well. We knew he was definitively dead since he was revived as an edo. Even though the evidence makes me 99.9% sure Sasuke is dead, it isn't as closed/shut as Madara's case was. --Mandon (talk) 05:54, February 6, 2014 (UTC) hebi before taka sasuke formed hebi. can you please edit that so that the information can be correct please :I'm pleased to be of assistance, but please, don't say please twice please and please, show me what and where should be changed and sign your posts in the future please. I'm honored to make your acquaintance... looking forward to our cooperation.--Elveonora (talk) 15:08, February 11, 2014 (UTC) :Hebi → Taka--''~UltimateSupreme'' 15:50, February 11, 2014 (UTC) ::I believe he gets that part, that's why I'm unsure what correction if any the article needs in regards to that. EDIT: oh you mean he thought them as a single article to be mistake?--Elveonora (talk) 16:01, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Wood Release? I'm not sure if it's a mistranslation or not, but is Kabuto pumping Sasuke full of Senju genes? If he is then should we list him as having Wood Release? We did the same for Orochimaru. --Mandon (talk) 07:14, March 7, 2014 (UTC) :For Orochimaru, we listed him as a Wood Release user because he's now inhabitating a Zetsu clone body, which was clearly stated to have Hashirama's Wood Release, albeit on a weaker scale. In Sasuke's case, we still don't know what Kabuto is exactly doing. Even having Jūgo's flesh put into his body didn't enable Sasuke to use Sage Transformation, right? So I think it's better to wait for further information.--JOA20 (talk) 07:18, March 7, 2014 (UTC) ::That's a very valid point. Despite Jugo transferring his flesh and chakra into Sasuke, he didn't get his powers. So I guess it's not guaranteed that even if Sasuke gets Hash cells that he will be able to use Wood Release.--Elveonora (talk) 17:09, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Danzo got his cells, he used wood release but sucked at it and couldn't control it well. He may or may not have it, we can't say for sure yet until shown otherwise. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 01:55, March 15, 2014 (UTC) To be fair about this, one person has had Jugo's flesh infused to him and gained no ability, but even saying that, the reason Jugo could do that with Sasuke was due to his compatibility with the Curse Mark, which is basically artificially granting someone his ability in some form. On the other hand, five people (Not including Zetsus) have had Hashirama's cells successfully infused and all have the capacity to use Wood Release now. Assuming this transfusion of cells is "Successful", Sasuke should be able to use it, but since this procedure isn't even complete yet, we can probably hold off on drawing any conclusions. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 08:01, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Sasuke personality, by Kishimoto. http://www.saiyanisland.com/2014/02/masashi-kishimoto-spends-135-minutes-per-naruto-page/ Read the parts about Sasuke. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 21:53, March 11, 2014 (UTC) :I think the personality section needs a clean-up anyway as it more or less tells us his history too... Noweeaboohoo (talk) 22:00, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I noticed in the personality sections, people added a lot of history and extra stuff for a lot of characters... when all we really need is the straight forward personality info, just with references links to show what we mean. As spelling out every single detail is tedious and unnecessary. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 22:47, March 11, 2014 (UTC) :How is his personality section supposed to reliably show how he is without interactions with other characters? I know some people sometimes go overboard in detail, but that's why from time to time someone always trims growing sections. Omnibender - Talk - 21:03, March 12, 2014 (UTC) re-reading through chapters Chapter 460 page 13 makes it quite obvious that Sasuke was actually using Samurai Saber Technique and not Sword of Kusanagi: Chidori Chokuto from both the comments and its appearance. Why do people miss on details such like this? The anime team made him use the latter I believe, but then again, they didn't even get how the Samurai's technique works--Elveonora (talk) 12:58, March 23, 2014 (UTC) :Why would a shinobi coating their weapon with chakra, be called Samurai Saber Technique Elveonora? --Cerez365™ (talk) 13:32, March 23, 2014 (UTC) ::Same way a toad that isn't even a ninja can use ninjutsu. Also you are aware that the name isn't even official, aren't you?--Elveonora (talk) 13:44, March 23, 2014 (UTC) :::… so samurai are ninja-animals now? If we had intended for shinobi to be added to that article, it wouldn't have been called Samurai Sabre Technique, they would've just been thrown under "chakra flow". What Sasuke is doing looks exactly like the Chidori Chokuto technique did, I believe someone even mentioned once that the frame has the sound effect for the Chidori.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:02, March 23, 2014 (UTC) ::::Funny... according to this logic, if a samurai does "x" and says it's a technique, then it's a technique only for Samurai? Yet, when a ninja does the very same "x" it's not a technique for him, just chakra flow, because he is a ninja, not a samurai... makes perfect sense (sarcasm) if you can confirm the sound effect, I will shut up, but the chakra around his sword doesn't resemble lightning much in that frame--Elveonora (talk) 14:33, March 23, 2014 (UTC) :::::Just looked both at the manga and anime, and it's quite clear that he's channelling Chidori in both, meaning it's Sword of Kusanagi: Chidori Katana. Omnibender - Talk - 17:54, March 23, 2014 (UTC) :::::It "doesn't resemble lightning much" any of the other times he uses it either (v Yamato, v B). Add that his chakra isn't being molded beyond the immediate coverage of the sword - which is pretty central to what the samurai do - and it isn't the same. ~SnapperT '' 17:56, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Okay then. I just found the Samurai's comment fishy. Why would they even comment that it resembles their own technique, if it were something different? Surely not because he just channels chakra into a blade, ninja can do that, isn't that common knowledge? But I guess it was just Chidori indeed. Thanks for clarifying.--Elveonora (talk) 18:13, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Sasuke is left-handed??? Hi, I am not an editor of Naruto wiki and I am not sure where to leave a message so if my message is not allowed here, feel free to delete it after you reading it but please reply my question in my talk page. I am here to ask a question about the "Trivia Section". Can I know which part in chapter 671 says that Sasuke is a left-handed? In the Chunnin Exam arc, Sasuke is writing with his right hand in the chunnin exam (first test). There are times I saw Sasuke is using chopsticks with his right hand. Sorry if my English is bad. I don't know what to say about it MichiyoChiba (talk) 15:29, April 3, 2014 (UTC) :It says so only in one fan-translation. Wait for a proper translation first.--Elveonora (talk) 15:31, April 3, 2014 (UTC) ::Are you guys aware that one can be ambidextrous? Seelentau 愛議 16:47, April 3, 2014 (UTC) :::Yes, but I think this stems mostly from the "dominant hand" translation that appeared in one of the scanalations, can't remember whose. The other one just said "raise your hand". Omnibender - Talk - 16:53, April 3, 2014 (UTC) ::::Raws would be best to wait for.--Cerez365™ (talk) 17:04, April 3, 2014 (UTC) :::::Nevertheless, he has been proven to most likely be ambidextrous...--KirinNOTKarin98 (talk) 03:55, April 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::::He's not ambidextrous. Ambidexterity allows to use right and left hand at the same 'level', but Sasuke never showed Chidori in his right hand nor skills in kenjutsu with his left. The state when you prefer to use one hand for some tasks and the other hand for others it's cross-dominance, also know as mixed-handedness.--Noree (talk) 09:44, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Sasuke (and Naruto for the matter) have awakend Should it be mentioned that Naruto and Sasuke have seemingly been completely revived? After receiving the power from Hashirama, they both appear on the ground, sitting up. It looks like they have been revived. Should this be mentioned? --KirinNOTKarin98 (talk) 03:58, April 6, 2014 (UTC) :They were never dead, iirc what the Sage says. Completely healed would be more like it. --Taynio (talk) 04:45, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Umm.. where is it shown that they sit up in the first place?? I read chapter 671 and it only shows them in the Sages mind realm thing ItachiWasAHero (talk) 16:36, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Nevermind, I know what you were talking about now. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 16:38, April 6, 2014 (UTC) :Second to last page Seelentau 愛議 16:39, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Sasuke has awakened, though. Look at the second to last panel- he is on the ground, sitting up, when he wasn't priorly. Unless anyone can explain why this is, I think the info should be added back into the article until we are proven wrong. --KirinNOTKarin98 (talk) 23:56, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Let's just wait for chapter 672, alright? Two days won't kill anyone... WindStar7125 (talk) 00:06, April 8, 2014 (UTC) WindStar7125 :Very well. However, you have forgotten one key piece of information that still looms on this wiki that has yet to be corrected, if we are going by your idea. I checked and it is still on the page, and I won't be the one to remove this piece of information, nor will I reveal what has been overlooked... :3--KirinNOTKarin98 (talk) 00:39, April 8, 2014 (UTC) All 5 elements Now that Sasuke has awakened the Rinnegan, like Hagoromo, he has access to all 5 elements, correct?--Reliops (talk) 14:09, April 16, 2014 (UTC) :No~ • Seelentau 愛議 14:13, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Why not?--Reliops (talk) 14:24, April 16, 2014 (UTC) :Because it's an old misconception that the Rinnegan gives the user all five natures. It doesn't, it only speeds up the learning process. • Seelentau 愛議 14:29, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Well then, it's time to take away the five natures from Hagoromo's page then. Pesa123456789 (talk) 18:48, April 16, 2014 (UTC) :No, he was stated to have mastered all five natures. • Seelentau 愛議 19:26, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Where? Because it's certainly not mentioned in the abilities section on his page, and from what I recollect, the closest thing to that was Ibiki saying that "If he really exists, he could use any jutsu" but that's just conjecture. Pesa123456789 (talk) 19:44, April 16, 2014 (UTC) :Well, I don't have a source right now but I remember asking myself the same question and finding a source for it somewhere. I'll look into it. • Seelentau 愛議 19:53, April 16, 2014 (UTC) :: I believe it is back when Jiraiya was training Nagato. ~ ''Ten Tailed Fox 19:55, April 16, 2014 (UTC) :::I thought the same, but no, he doesn't say it there... I have no idea where else I could look... • Seelentau 愛議 21:27, April 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::References people, references...--Elveonora (talk) 21:40, April 16, 2014 (UTC) :::::In the Nagato reference, didn't Jiraiya mention it and related it to the Sage, when talking about the Rinnegan? I'm travelling, so crappy internet and no time to look up sources to me. Omnibender - Talk - 05:27, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Rinnegan (p. 313) Edit Samsara65 Eye (輪廻眼, Rinnegan) Ninjutsu, Kekkei Genkai, No rank, Supplementary User(s): Nagato The supreme eyes that appear during troubled times Will they bring about creation or destruction—— The dōjutsu wielded by the founder of the shinobi, the "Sage of the Six Realms"90. Its most distinctive feature being the ripple pattern spreading out over the eyeballs, the Rinnegan are called the "most exalted eyes" among the "Three Great Dōjutsu" (三大瞳術, San Daidōjutsu), the other two being the Sharingan and Byakugan. Admired as being able to bring forth all ninjutsu, the holder of these eyes can completely master the five elemental nature transformations that form the basis of ninjutsu. It is said that in times when the world is in disorder, this person is sent down from the heavens to become either a "God of Creation" who will calm the world, or a "Destroyer" who reduce everything to nothing. Spreading out like ripples on water The secret of the origin of ninjutsu!! ↓ Sharing their field of vision, the Six Realms of Pain91 boast a cooperation leaves absolutely no gaps!! of Pain's first Animal Realm body summoning a giant panda of Pain's Preta Realm, first Animal Realm, and Human Realm of Pain's Preta Realm's face ←↑ The Rinnegan wielding Pain not only have a "shared field of vision," but also have "the same chakra-disturbing weapons" and "immortal bodies". However, if these are part of the powers of the Rinnegan is still a mystery. :From ShounenSuki's translation of the 3rd Databook. Skitts (talk) 15:55, April 17, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks, but I already checked them, of course^^ I remember a direct statement that confirms that the sage had mastered all natures, but I have no idea where it's to find... • Seelentau 愛議 16:00, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Not the Rinnegan I know that in the latest chapter Madara confirmed that Sasuke awakened the Rinnegan, but I believe he stands corrected. Kaguya's and the Shinju's peculiar one eye has already been labeled as a Sharingan, albeit it a primordial version, no one knows, but its been labeled as such. And since Sasuke's new eye shares a striking resemblance to there's, then shouldn't he not have the Rinnegan? In my opinion, Madara was justifiably mistaken since he doesn't possess the extent of Hagoromo's knowledge. --The Zeitgeist (talk) 15:27, April 17, 2014 (UTC) :Perhaps, but since that's what Madara said I presume we're going with it until further clarification, hopefully next chapter. Skitts (talk) 15:47, April 17, 2014 (UTC) ::And Kaguya was only said to wield the power of a sharingan, so it may be the rinnegan and sharingan before they split up. But that's a bit far fetched, so its most likely the rinnegan that also allows for sharingan abilities, since its both of their predecessors. Riptide240 (talk) 08:18, April 20, 2014 (UTC) *Kaguya's eye wasn't said to be the Sharingan, just have the power of the sharingan and Byakugan.... having the power and having the actual object are 2 different things--Deathmailrock (talk) 19:43, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Well either ways this debate is over since it is confirmed that Sasuke has the Rinnegan. He was able to use it to see through Madara's Rinbo Hengoku, something that can't be done without a Rinnegan.--ElvinWindSword (talk) 00:29, April 24, 2014 (UTC) isn't isn't rin'negan, you must edit ! :According to Madara's statment, it is. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 08:15, April 20, 2014 (UTC) now sasuke fanboys delte for rosik onto naruto page, , expect deletion in that page, sasuker have not the rin'negans like nagato and madara Senjutsu user as well Yah.--Elveonora (talk) 16:28, April 22, 2014 (UTC) :Na. • Seelentau 愛議 16:39, April 22, 2014 (UTC) ::Vari fani. You must have missed that part where only Senjutsu works against Senjutsu, Hagoromo's chakra being Senjutsu and Sasuke having received it as well--Elveonora (talk) 16:43, April 22, 2014 (UTC) ::: 'cept Naruto is the only one doing the Senjutsu here. Like. At all. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 16:46, April 22, 2014 (UTC) ::::Sasuke is well aware that only Senjutsu will hurt Madara, he even stressed that fact not long ago. Attacking him with Chidori would be irrelevant if it weren't Senjutsu + you may have missed that part where he says to Naruto: "you aren't the only one who got sage's power"--Elveonora (talk) 16:48, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Only Senjutsu works against YYR. What's with everyone and the "hurr, only senjutsu can harm other senjutsu"? That was never stated. oO • Seelentau 愛議 16:52, April 22, 2014 (UTC) ::::: He was specifically referring to the Sage of Six Path's chakra. Madara clearly divided their powers. One received the Senjutsu of the Six Paths (Naruto), the other awakened the Rinnegan (Sasuke). I didn't miss anything. I'm just not spinning a crazy theory based on the words "Sage of the Six Paths' chakra" which was said word for word by Sasuke in the recent RAW's. Not "Sage Power". Edit Conflict: Seel, yes it was. Actually Naruto states that "it makes sense that natural energy can harm natural energy" in reference to how his Sage Mode works against Obito's orbs. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 16:53, April 22, 2014 (UTC) ::::::So Pain's a Senjutsu user, too? He could not only harm Jiraiya in Sage Mode, but even kill him, so...? • Seelentau 愛議 16:57, April 22, 2014 (UTC) ::::::: No, no, no. You're misunderstanding me, and so is Elve. Naruto stated that natural energy is what aloud him to fight back Obito's orbs because they are also natural energy. Hence the quote. That doesn't mean you have to use Senjutsu to harm a Senjutsu user. Two completely different things. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 17:02, April 22, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Sooo what I said was right after all? • Seelentau 愛議 17:10, April 22, 2014 (UTC) @Seel, no, the black rods are super sharp. Senjutsu user's body isn't indestructible. The black orbs' YYR can nullify only ordinary chakra but not Senjutsu chakra. @Foxie, but that only confirms what I'm saying. Non-Senjutsu chakra won't harm the Ten-Tails' jinchuuriki--Elveonora (talk) 17:22, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Essentially, YYR nullification works only against ordinary chakra, but not senjutsu chakra. (That basically answers why the orbs do not nullify themselves out of existence, because they are senjutsu themselves) That's why a senjutsu user stands a chance against the Ten-Tails' jinchuuriki. Sasuke using Chidori with an intent to harm Madara means he has Senjutsu, otherwise he wouldn't bother as Madara would have just nullified it--Elveonora (talk) 17:28, April 22, 2014 (UTC) :Now I'm confused. It was stated that Senjutsu works against YYR and that it makes sense to fight Senjutsu with Senjutsu. But the first statement was about the orbs and the second about the TT, wasn't it? • Seelentau 愛議 17:30, April 22, 2014 (UTC) ::The Truth Seeking Orbs are made of the Ten-Tails' chakra, which is Tailed Beasts' chakras + natural energy. YYR can be used through them to nullify ordinary chakra, but it doesn't work against other Senjutsu chakra. That's why the Ten-Tails' jinchuuriki can be harmed only by either Taijutsu or Senjutsu. Chidori isn't Taijutsu the last time I checked.--Elveonora (talk) 17:43, April 22, 2014 (UTC) :::Are they? I'm not sure they are. And still, the TT's J isn't made of nature chakra, is he? So he should be hurt by normal techniques, too. • Seelentau 愛議 18:07, April 22, 2014 (UTC) ::::They without a doubt indeed are. Otherwise they wouldn't just appear there after becoming the Ten-Tails' jinchuuriki nor would have Naruto gotten them after receiving the remaining Tailed Beasts chakras. And not sure if I follow, TT's J has TT's chakra flowing through his/her body and in case of Madara even whole costume made of it.--Elveonora (talk) 18:19, April 22, 2014 (UTC) :::::Or Naruto formed them because of whatever Hagoromo did to him. Buuuuut anyways, Sasuke's Chidori is no Senjutsu because it wasn't called that~. Let's just wait for at least tomorrow, okay? • Seelentau 愛議 18:27, April 22, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Obito gave him TB chakras, the only thing Hagoromo gave him we know of is Senjutsu. Last time I checked, Hagoromo didn't give anything to Obito and Madara. It's only a simple deduction that the TSB are Ten-Tails' chakra/9 TBs' chakras+Senjutsu. And I have no problem to wait for tomorrow, I just brought up the obvious in advance. The fact stays that only Senjutsu and Taijutsu can harm Madara and I doubt Sasuke intended to punch him with Chidori--Elveonora (talk) 18:52, April 22, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Okay then, on that note, isn't Sasuke a Senjutsu user simply because he used the cursed seal? I mean, even his Chidori resembles the Habataku Chidori from that time... • Seelentau 愛議 18:55, April 22, 2014 (UTC) He is, but Curse Mark was a temporary power. This time it's for real. And yes, with all that evidence I didn't even mention the fact that his Chidori resmebles Habataku Chidori, which was Curse Mark Senjutsu's enhanced Chidori, but yeah, I can wait for the obvious a few more hours ;)--Elveonora (talk) 19:01, April 22, 2014 (UTC) :They were very explicit in that Naruto got the senjutsu. Meaning Sasuke didn't. The reason it is able to harm Madara (it seems) is the same reason why a lot of things happen in the series: Plot no Jutsu. Omnibender - Talk - 19:25, April 22, 2014 (UTC) ::That's not an answer. But well, lets wait for tomorrow then.--Elveonora (talk) 19:28, April 22, 2014 (UTC) It hasn't been elaborated upon further. So are we now supposed to wait 2-3 weeks or how many for the obvious, or isn't it enough that Sasuke can harm Madara, stated to have Hagoromo's chakra too (which is Senjutsu) and his Chidori turned into "Habataku" Chidori?--Elveonora (talk) 11:43, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Hagoromo gave them each half of his power, so they BOTH have Sage Senjutsu, but Naruto also has 9 tailed beasts chakra in him, and we now know the tailed beast chakra is also senjutsu since they are all the jubi split in 9. So Naruto has MORE Sage Senjutsu than Sasuke, but that doesn't mean Sasuke doesn't have any guys, and yes he was using black chidori which is a product of Senjutsu usage. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 17:33, April 23, 2014 (UTC) :I wouldn't say the Tailed Beasts have Senjutsu unless we are shown or told either of them does, I suspect the Senjutsu part of the Ten-Tails is within the body itself, the Gedo Mazo. But yeah. Only Senjutsu can harm the Ten-Tails' jinchuuriki, Sasuke did, therefore a Senjutsu user.--Elveonora (talk) 17:37, April 23, 2014 (UTC) ::Still no. Otherwise, it would've been a Senpō: Chidori, wouldn't it? • Seelentau 愛議 17:57, April 23, 2014 (UTC) :::Curse Mark Chidori wasn't called Senpo either. Neither do the Truth Seeking Balls have a Senpo--Elveonora (talk) 18:37, April 23, 2014 (UTC) :::Double post: I suppose it's similar to Amaterasu being whatever release and not having a nature prefix.--Elveonora (talk) 18:51, April 23, 2014 (UTC) ::::Hagoromo's power still isn't senjutsu. Otherwise Madara wouldn't have noted that each had a power if Sasuke also had senjutsu. What senjutsu does is not be erased by TSB, and therefore is able to damage it. Taijutsu works despite not being senjutsu, as Guy showed. Omnibender - Talk - 21:16, April 23, 2014 (UTC) ::::: @Elve: Funny... the Chidori sword he uses to cut Madara in two sure doesn't seem to have the "Senjutsu" color. Doesn't seem to be Senjutsu at all, either. Senjutsu isn't a requirement to harm the Ten-Tails jinchūriki. Guy proved it. Sasuke's sword pierced Madara and still managed to hurt him. Sage chakra is just needed to fight evenly with the TSB. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 01:47, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Offense meant this time, but it seems like you guys are purposely being stupid as of late or something. Go read the chapter I referenced, Taijutsu works because it's physical damage, not chakra. Ordinary chakra doesn't work against the Ten-Tails' jinchuuriki only Senjutsu--Elveonora (talk) 12:31, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Izanagi Not sure why, but to me it appears as if he were using it to both move himself and make his attacks land--Elveonora (talk) 11:09, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Wasn't Izanagi, apparently each Rinnegan user gets their own unique ability with their eyes, Madaras is Limbo: Hengoku and Sasuke's is this new ability he has been using, so it def isn't Izanagi. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 17:33, April 23, 2014 (UTC) :And I'm going to assume you base this entirely off the fact that he landed the hits? And not that he you know, got the Rinnegan and can react far faster?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 11:18, April 23, 2014 (UTC) ::Except Sasuke did no actual movements, he just appeared elsewhere and made his sword appear in Madara's chest.--Elveonora (talk) 11:32, April 23, 2014 (UTC) :::Ah I see. Well, still can't say it's Izanagi. He could have his own stupid Rinnegan power that just makes things happen. Plus I'm unware, doesn't Izanagi make you go blind, regardless of the level of Sharingan you have?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 11:47, April 23, 2014 (UTC) (Heh heh heh heh)--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 11:48, April 23, 2014 (UTC) ::::?? Not sure what that was for, but okay. I suspect you just woken up on the wrong side of bed and walked into the day wearing two left shoes or something. And I don't know, isn't Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan supposed to be eternal? Not to mention Rinnegan straight from Old Man himself counts as something too.--Elveonora (talk) 11:53, April 23, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Perhaps. Still, have no idea what he did. Could be any number of Rinnegan hax. (Heh heh heh ha ha ha) Best make note of him doing something and be done with it for now.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 12:07, April 23, 2014 (UTC) :::::::If I could chime in, doesn't it seem like the reason that Madara was pierced by Sasuke's blade is because Madara's Limbo clone rejoined with his body? After all, when Madara's clone overlapped with the real one, there was also a wound on Madara's arm because Naruto managed to wound the clone. IDK if I am making any sense, but that is how I interpret the scene. --KirinNOTKarin98 (talk) 18:54, April 23, 2014 (UTC) No, because Sasuke in the very chapter states that physical attacks have no effect on the "shadow" not to mention the blade went through the shadow's chin, not chest--Elveonora (talk) 19:08, April 23, 2014 (UTC) :Exactly and they rejoined after he was stabbed. Riptide240 (talk) 19:13, April 23, 2014 (UTC) This is pure speculation so don't take it too seriously but it may be possible that Sasuke's Rinnegan is allowing him to bend space and time within the confines of a short area. This theory is possible since Madara stated that Sasuke didn't "dodge" the attack. But until it is actually revealed we can simply go on guessing.--ElvinWindSword (talk) 00:36, April 24, 2014 (UTC) :Elve can tell you that that was my exact theory. Since Madara said that Sasuke's ability has a range, this leads me to believe that, for a very brief amount of time, he can control where certain things are. This includes himself, his sword, and his allies. This would explain how he was able to replace himself with his sword and reappear where his sword had been. Riptide240 (talk) 00:47, April 24, 2014 (UTC) tomoe *Wasn't Sasuke's rinnengan only shown to have 6 tomeo? In the latest chapter, there was only 6... --Deathmailrock (talk) 19:47, April 23, 2014 (UTC) :Yet in a chapter before that, there were 9. And in fact in some panels of latest chapter, there were no tomoe at all ._. Seems like the same tomoe inconsistency/error like in case of Shinju--Elveonora (talk) 19:51, April 23, 2014 (UTC) *Maybe the amount of tomoe shown correlates to how much of his full power he is using at the current moment. But then again it could just be what Elvenora stated.--ElvinWindSword (talk) 00:40, April 24, 2014 (UTC) i think he have only 6 3 from his sharingan and 3 from itachi's but i see sometimes there are any sometimes 6 sometimes 9... error maybe ?? --Nitram86 (talk) 15:12, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Redirecting Elements When was Sasuke ever shown redirecting an enemy's elemental attack as it says in his rinnegan section and the rinnegan page. Riptide240 (talk) 22:36, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Can Absorb Chakra? Since it is confirmed that Sasuke has the Rinnegan (instead of an enhanced sharingan) now based on the current chapter shouldn't we list him as having the ability to absorb chakra?--ElvinWindSword (talk) 00:27, April 24, 2014 (UTC) :Rinnegan users can absorb chakra? 0_o--Elveonora (talk) 12:27, April 24, 2014 (UTC) He has the 6 path abilities as all Rinnegan users do. he has preta path which absorbs chakra remember?? ItachiWasAHero (talk) 00:18, April 25, 2014 (UTC) It takes time to learn how to use those jutsu, you don't instantly learn and how to properly use them the second you unlock it.--Narutofox94 (talk) 00:36, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Well, we haven't seen him perform any of the 6 paths techniques, so let's just leave what information we have on Sasuke as is. Remember when we initially assumed that Madara could use Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu just because we saw him use Susanoo? Let's just wait for what Kishimoto-sama provides us over the course of the coming weeks. Don't wanna "connect the dots," you know? WindStar7125 (talk) 01:17, April 25, 2014 (UTC) WindStar7125 Nagato doesn't have the ability to absorb chakra listed as a unique trait because he needed to use the preta path to do that, Sasuke would be the same even if he did use the preta path. TricksterKing (talk) 11:10, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Abilities section Shouldn't the ability section be updated a bit now? Perhaps replacing his feats against Kabuto with Itachi, that bit seems a bit redundant for the section now. Kotoamatsukami (talk) 23:41, April 25, 2014 (UTC) :What would you like there to be updated?--Elveonora (talk) 23:53, April 25, 2014 (UTC) ::Just him being able to contend with Madara alongside Naruto after meeting Hagoromo (rather than Kabuto alongside Itachi by the time of the 4th shinobi war) would probably be enough I guess. Kotoamatsukami (talk) 01:32, April 26, 2014 (UTC) His Intelligence section is need of an update as well I mean I would think that him being able to figure out the mechanic's behind Madara's Limbo and thinking of a strategy to subdue it. All of this after only seeing the technique utilized a couple of times would be noteworthy especially since even Madara praised his intelligence for that.--Thdyingbreed (talk) 14:36, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Eye Transformation Is it safe to assume that Sasuke can't revert his Rinnegan eye into a regular one? I'm just wondering why he wouldn't revert it rather than keeping his eye closed, and this is the only answer I can think of. Atrix471 (talk) 17:46, May 7, 2014 (UTC) :Dunno. Madara was able to change back to EMS to cast genjutsu, so since this is also Sasuke's original eye (though not technically, but then again, Madara's Rinnegan were actually Izuna's eyes to begin with), he should be able to. Omnibender - Talk - 17:57, May 7, 2014 (UTC) ::No real reason for him to revert his eye until Madara and Zetsu are dead or he runs low on chakra. TricksterKing (talk) 06:04, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Susanoo flight? At what point in 676 did Sasuke's Susanoo fly? He was clearly jumping with it.--Reliops (talk) 20:04, May 14, 2014 (UTC) :And changing direction mid-air? ...--Elveonora (talk) 22:50, May 14, 2014 (UTC) :Well, in chapter 677, Sasuke's Susanoo is clearly flying! --Sir M (talk) 16:28, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Rinnegan inofobox icon It is possible to change a infobox icon of Sasuke's Rinnegan from generic purple one to his own version ? 従え！ 09:26, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Yata Mirror? There's never been a mention of it but is that the Yata Mirror in this pic? http://img4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130919130943/naruto/images/b/ba/Sasuke_EMS%27s_Susanoo.png Arrancar79 (talk) 23:35, May 24, 2014 (UTC) :I believe it was stated somewhere that the shield there is actually a bigger version of the Susanoo's bow weapon, with a shield-like appearance. Atrix471 (talk) 23:42, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Why are we acting like it's not confirmed that Sasuke's Rinnegan allows him to resist Infinite Tsukuyomi? I just noticed in the artice that it says it maybe the reason he can resist it be but in every single translation I've read it outright states that his Rinnegan is what allows Sasuke and his Susanoo too resist the effects of the Infinite Tsukuyomi.--Thdyingbreed (talk) 15:22, May 27, 2014 (UTC) :From the article: "Black Zetsu also alluded that Sasuke's Rinnegan may be the reason why he was able resist the influence of the Infinite Tsukuyomi."--''~UltimateSupreme'' 15:29, May 27, 2014 (UTC) The more correct version would be like "Black Zetsu stated that Sasuke's Rinnegan is the reason as why he is able to resist the Infinite Tsukuyomi" The one currently suggests we don't know the reason when we do know the reason which is do too his Rinnegan.--Thdyingbreed (talk) 13:28, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Sasuke's Rinnegan Color How do we know for sure that red is the color of his sharingan, I mean the official color volume isn't out yet. I mean I know there has been some fans who have been able to give the manga color, but I don't think official. Or is there an official color manga already out that's canon that shows what color his eye is?????--Ankhael (talk) 11:48, May 28, 2014 (UTC) :The Weekly Shōnen Jump has released a colored version of chapter #676 which depicts that Sasuke's Rinnegan is red-colored. And it's considered official like chapter #638. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 11:55, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Oh ok, thanks well I guess this raise more questions about rinnegan. Maybe sasuke has the ultimate form of rinnegan.. --Ankhael (talk) 11:59, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Oh yeah what about, shinju beast, kaguya, and Madara's third eye?--Ankhael (talk) 12:01, May 28, 2014 (UTC) @Shak, now you confuse me... was chapter 676 part of the digital volume release of the whole manga or a separate thing? Because if it was the digital volume coloration, then that's not really canon no matter how official. Once the volume cover comes out and it depicts Sasuke's Rinnegan as purple, then that's canon--Elveonora (talk) 12:04, May 28, 2014 (UTC) :Elve-kun. If you read the chapter's article trivia section. You'll understand what I'm saying and I didn't say canon. @Ankhael: Shinju's eye is red according to volume #64 cover. Madara's third eye is also red from the same chapter. For Kaguya's eye, no colored version of it. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 12:11, May 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Latest chapter pretty much confirms that Madara's third eye also is a Rinnegan, therefore so is Kaguya's and Kaguya's presumably the same as Shinju's, so the eye most likely indeed is red, although I still would like a volume cover confirmation :)--Elveonora (talk) 12:30, May 28, 2014 (UTC) I'm new and just want to say, sasuke's rinnegan is nine tomoed, see 673 there's 3 row of magatamas, should be nine right? Rizki2013 (talk) 18:04, May 28, 2014 (UTC) :This has been discussed. It's the general consensus that since the six tomoe depiction is more common that it's the correct number. Also, this has its own thread on Sasuke's talk page and the Rinnegan one. Atrix471 (talk) 18:07, May 28, 2014 (UTC)